rtwstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Pyrusbrawler900/Chapter 9.
DQ: It's time to begin. (this starts playing from 0:20) Necronoid summoned Mancerion and MT. DQ: Necronoid, the tools are in your mechanical hands. Mancerion: The tools for what, master? Necronoid: (laughs slowly) HYAH! (jumps on Mancerion and unscrews a piece in the back of his neck) Mancerion fell down between Necronoid and MT. MT: What is the meaning of this?! (takes out cannons) Necronoid lifted Mancerion's wrist blade and slashed at MT. MT ducked, and Necronoid was able to get on his head. He unscrewed the piece on MT's neck and let him fall to the ground. DQ: Excellent. I'll start now. Necronoid, I need your DNA sample now. Necronoid: (gets it off of a shelf and gives it to DQ) DQ: Wolf, go on as planned. Wolf: Time to see just how much I can enjoy this. Wolf jumped onto a hoverboard and flew off with his Bakugan. He pulled out a remote. Wolf: Almost time... (music ends at 1:02) (scene changes) Pyrus: Winx, how's your team? Winx: They're fine now. Ra healed them a bit. Ra: You're very welcome. 3D: So, what now, Pyrus? Pyrus: We attack. (this starts playing from 0:20) Nintencan: YEAH! (tosses out Mosk) Mosk: This time, we prove ourselves! Pyrus: All right then. Get everything you need and return here in 20 mins at most. We're mounting a full scale attack, so don't hold anything back. RBL: Preparing portal coordinates, my partners are right here. Everyone walked to their own rooms to get their gear. Pyrus: I say we bring the Sonicanon this time. Drago: Agreed. Destroyer can multiply that by 10 also. Pyrus: Awesome. (packs an M4 and a few knives) Where the hell is my vest? Aerogan: I ATE IT. No, it's under your bed. (pulls it out) Pyrus strapped it on. (scene changes) Tony: We're loading up. I'm bringing the Battle Suits. Jaakor: All right! Let's get ready to go! (puts Combustoid into bag) Skytruss: WHOOOOOO! (shoves Defendtrix inside) Orbeum: Please tell me this thing fits. (puts Doomtronic into bag) (scene changes) Winx: All good to go. The Brawlers got back to the meeting room. (music ends at 1:32) RBL: Starting the portal in 3..2.. Infiinity: YEAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! (jumps out and falls onto the floor) GET OUT OF THIS ROOM FAST! (grabs eye) NO! NO! ARGH! (tries to roll out of room) Pyrus: What the hell is going on here?! Winx: BAKUGAN BRAWL! Rainbow: Oh...sh1t. (grabs Infinity and brings him to other room) Pyrus: What the?! Winx: Come on, this could be trouble! Pyrus: I hate that... BAKUGAN BRAWL! All the Brawlers threw their Bakugan and rushed down the hall with them. Infinity rolled around and tried to pull off his eye. Drago: WHAT THE F*CK?! ARE YOU MENTAL?! Infinity: YEARGH! (pulls it off and throws it to the ground) GET ALL OF IT OFF! (pulls out all the parts that linked the eye to him) Infinity bled like a waterfall. Tay: I'll get him to the infirmary. (carries him off) The eye spun on the ground and sputtered, then glowed. Winx: >.> Oh shizz... This is bad.. The eye fired the symbol into the wall of the room. (this plays starting from 1:02) Drago: WHAT THE?! (steps on eye) Winx: GET DOWN! (shoves Pyrus into 3D, causing all the Brawlers to fall) An explosion of energy blasted the Shadow Bakugan out, and they narrowly missed the Brawlers. Pyrus: GENERATION BASTION! Drago formed a dome shield around all of them. The Shadow Bakugan broke it nearly instantly. Drago: FUSION RUMBLE! Pyrus: DRAGON BURST! Drago had the strength and speed to rush everyone out of the room and out of the base. Pyrus: GET DOWN HERE, ALL OF YOU! The Shadow Bakugan came after the Brawlers. Pyrus: Bakugan Battle Suit COMBUSTOID! Drago: (holds up left arm shield while grabbing a metal shard from the broken base walls) Stay behind me! Drago blocked shots, then spun around while slicing the ones who fired on him. Pyrus: NOW! RBL: You heard the man, Fierce Demon Thunder Blast! RBLJaakor: We will kill them all. (starts sniping from behind Drago) Tony: Let's test these out! BAKUGAN BATTLE SUITS, COMBUSTOID! DEFENDTRIX! DOOMTRONIC! Jaakor: MOONLIGHT SHADOW SLASH! (makes two energy shurikens and holds them at the tips of his shield cannons) Multiple Swords and Arms Bakugan: ROSHOSHIASIPER. GRAAAAH. Jaakor: Come at me bro. The Bakugan charged at Jaakor and was cut in half. Tony: You...have stained the blood of the innocent...now for you...to feel their pain. FIERCE DEMON THUNDER BLAST! Jaakor spun around and blasted off the shurikens from his cannons. Multiple Bakugan fell, and the others hit his cannons directly. Buzzsaw and Wheel Feet Bakugan: ROTOR SHEHA SNIPERR! GOROSHEEHA! Jaakor let the Bakugan jump onto his shield, then flipped over and slammed into to the ground while blasting another wwith his cannon. Orbeum: (blasts multiple Bakugan away with Doomtronic) DIE, BASTARDS. Skytruss: (flies in and snipes multiple Bakugan in the eyes, then comes down and wing-slashes their heads off) Look behind you, Orbeum! Orbeum: (turns around and finds two Bakugan running at him) The Bakugan skidded to a stop, then stood up straight and extended blades. Orbeum: (looks at both of them) Is there a...Problem? The Bakugan stared at him, not yet making a move. Orbeum: Good. (blasts their heads off) Class dismissed. Darkus Mosk: HEADS UP! Nintencan: COMPOUND VOID CANNON! Mosk: (blasts two Bakugan in the back, making their faces hit the ground) And heads down! Nintencan: ENGULF ENERGIZER! Mosk: (drains the energy from each one and then kills them) Now, let's keep this going! RBLSkytruss: (back to back with Skytruss) Let's go! RAINING DEMISE! (blasts waves of water to the ground) Skytruss: FEATHERBURN BOMBER! (blasts dark energy into the water) Every Bakugan hit lost its energy and was blinded. RBLJaakor rushed in and took each one down. Pyrus: They're weak! Keep firing! Drago: FORCE FUSION STRIKER! (traps a huge group of Bakugan with wide laser walls from Combustoid) DIE! (blasts from mouth) The Bakugan broke the trap and shot back. Drago was overpowered. (music should be at 1:50) Drago: WHAT?! The Bakugan spread out and knocked down each Brawler Bakugan. They grew blacker and grew more armor and weapons. Some of them gained wings. Jaakor: URGH! (has Combustoid's shields ripped off and used to pry open Combustoid) Drago: WHAT THE?! (is shot from above and loses Combustoid) Orbeum: HUH?! (Bakugan move around his cannons and attack his face and pull him out of Doomtronic) Skytruss: Do I have to rescue you every--GAAK! (falls to the ground and has Defendtrix ripped off) Tony: This can't be good! Drago: They've..become...stronger! Pyrus: What's going on?! Winx: They must be getting powered up by a massacre! Pyrus: RBL, get to your computers! Winx, get him there safely! Rainbow: Consider it done! (music is at 2:40) Winx: SKY STRIKER BETA! (Ventus-Subterra) Rainbow flew in and blasted away the flying Shadow Bakugan while attracting rocks and dirt up, forcing away some Bakugan. RBL: FIERCE DEMON THUNDER BLAST! RBLJaakor: (fires water at the dirt trap, making mud) Winx: FLARE WIND! (Pyrus-Ventus) Rainbow flapped her wings once, sending a blast of heated wind at the mud. The mud hardened and trapped the Shadow Bakugan. RBLSkytruss: (is flying RBL to the base while Rainbow and RBLJaakor fight, and almost there) They'll break free soon, someone take them out! (flies in with RBL) Drago: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! (blasts away all the Bakugan dogpiling him) STRENGTH REVOLTER! Drago shot fireballs like a machine gun, taking out every mud-trapped Bakugan. (music is at 3:22) RBL: Bad news! Drago: Huh? (looks up, but is blasted down by Shadow Bakugan) Pyrus: NO! RBL: Wolf is attacking again! Winx: You'll need someone strong to send! I'm defending RBL here! 3D: I can help! Just send me in! RBL: Opened portal. 3D ran in. (music pauses at 3:36) Drago: They keep on coming! What do we do?! Pyrus: (adds Doomtronic) Time to find out. Drago: DRAGON FUSION STRIKER! (music resumes) Drago blasted himself in the middle of all the Shadow Bakugan with recoil and opened up all his cannons. Drago: DIE! (blasts each one away and smashes Doomtronic on the head of the biggest one) (music is at 4:01) Pyrus: Everyone, regroup. They're coming fast. We make a final stand now. All the Brawlers got back together in a circle. Each one faced outward. A circle of their Bakugan stood around them, also facing outward. Tony: Unless you have any more tricks, Pyrus, this will be hard.. Pyrus: (adds Blasterate) D@mn, I hope this works. FIRE! (music ends) (scene changes) Wolf was above the city, flying in circles on WSkytruss. Crowds were gathering around him. Helicopters were starting to approach from outside the city. Wolf: Good....(traces blood over the symbol on arm) ZIPERATOR! Ziperator transformed into cursed form, but stayed in ball form. Wolf: As soon as I throw him, he's ready. SKYTRUSS! WSkytruss transformed into his cursed form. Soldier: (from helicopter, using a megaphone) SIR! YOU ARE MAKING A SCENE, GET OUT OF THERE NOW! Wolf: No way. Soldier: UH? I know that voice....WOLF! YOU WERE REPORTED FOR JOINING DQ AND-- Wolf: Yeah, what of it? 2nd Soldier: Why...are you back here?! Wolf: >:D The Wolf is back because he says so! DQ: (on radio) Get on with it. The preparations on my end are finished. Wolf: One city is already destroyed. I've made it to the west coast to destroy a second city. DQ: Why so RIDICULOUSLY FAR?! You fool, we're short on time! Wolf: If I go here, reinforcements from the east won't be able to reach us in time. Skytruss is way too fast for that. I decided to make the most of the time I have here by drawing a crowd, then making one massive attack with the cursed forms! DQ: That should help...to compensate for the Shadow Bakugan fighting the Brawlers right now. Good work. (ends transmission) Wolf: You'll need an army to get me out of here. SKYTRUSS! WSkytruss sent needle feathers into all but one helicopter. They exploded and tore the helicopters apart. Last surviving soldier: WHAT THE--(calls for backup) YOU'RE ABOUT TO HAVE A HUGE ARMY ON YOUR TAIL THEN! Wolf: I knew you'd call for backup. That was the point. SONIC SCREECH! WSkytruss blasted the helicopter and soldier to pieces. Wolf: And when you all get here...you'll be blasted at once! I have all the time in the world...seeing as no one could be sent after me. 3D: Really? Good for you! Wolf: UH?! Ra: I suggest you not move. Wolf: Feh. This changes things. SONIC ENDGAME! ZIPERATOR, SAW SHADOW MULTI ELIMINATOR! WSkytruss charged up a massive attack and crossed his wings. Ziperator came out of ball form. WSkytruss sliced his wings across each other and spread them wide. It made a huge sonic blast that was propelled forward by a mouth blast. Ziperator launched his saw, which launched out multiple saws that spread out. The blast propelled the saws forward and sent them all across the city. The energy with in the saws was sent everywhere. Sonic blasts tore apart the city. The saws were shot forward by the blasts and sent through multiple buildings. The city was instantly destroyed. Ra: IMPOSSIBLE! (rushes down) Wolf: No one to help down there! REPEAT THE ATTACK! Ra was caught in another maelstrom of attacks and sent into the rubble. Wolf: BURY HIM! ENGAGE! The attack was fired full force, and Ra ended up in under the entire city. 3D: BUT..WINX BEAT YOU! HOW ARE YOU SO STRONG?! Wolf: I held back for two reasons. One, so that Winx could get safely into your base, but with the chip Ziperator planted in Infinity's eye when he grabbed it. And two...so that anyone who survived the base attack would be caught off guard and utterly destroyed! 3D: They'll all survive. And I HAVE TO survive now...so I can tell them of your power! Wolf: And that's exactly why I have to KILL YOU! THE BASE ATTACK WAS A DISTRACTION FOR THIS MASSACRE! ZIPERATOR, SKYTRUSS, ATTACK HIM! (this starts playing) 3D: (starts to run) PLAGE ERUPTOR! Ra didn't come out of the rubble. 3D: No...no no no! (runs) Skytruss appeared in front of 3D. Ziperator got behind him. Even under the the cursed state, they could laugh at him. 3D: You've forgotten one thing...now that the circumstances changed... Wolf: Huh? 3D: More soldiers AREN'T in your favor! Wolf: WAIT...WHAT?! Airplanes were approaching fast. 3D: And...you didn't count on...THAT! (music is at 1:16) Ra finally burst out of the ground and sent lava all over Ziperator and Skytruss. Soldiers parachuted onto their heads. Ra let the soldiers down and kept them putting parachutes on Wolf's Bakugan while shooting them all over with airstrikes. Wolf: WHAT THE?! 3D: BLAZING JUDGEMENT! Ra: DIE! (sets the parachutes on Wolf's Bakugan on fire, then grabs them both by the necks and charges a mouth blast) Wolf: SAW SHADOW FORCE ELIMINATOR! Ziperator blasted saws all around and tore his parachutes. Ra was hit in the face and his attack was stopped. 3D: CONCENTRATE YOUR FIRE! All the bombs were fired on Ziperator's face. Ra took out his sword and slashed at him. Wolf: SONIC ENDGAME! WSkytruss blasted his parachutes to the sky and onto the windshields of the planes. They spun out of control. After that, he blasted Ra into Ziperator. Ziperator: (fires saw shadow zipping eliminator at Ra) Ra: URGH! BLADED PROMINENCE! (blasts flaming meteor spikes from wings) YOU'LL NEED MORE THAN THAT TO DEFEAT ME! (kicks one spike straight into the hole where Ziperator's saw came from and stabs WSkytruss with sword) The soldiers got out of the plane and parachuted out, but left bombs on the side of the plane. 3D: What the..? Wolf: Can't even tell what your own team is doing? That's just sad. 3D: What?! YOU don't even know! Wolf: There's obviously something in there they don't want us getting our hands on! WSkytruss flew toward the plane. Soldier: This is gonna be easier than we thought! (presses button) Wolf: HUH?! The bombs blew up on the sides of the plane and sent it straight into WSkytruss's face. He fell into Ra's sword. Ra: HA! HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAI! (spins and slashes Ziperator's face with wing, then pummels him with sword) BLAZING JUDGEMENT! (blasts Ziperator into the ground) Ziperator: MAHFLAH! (my face) Wolf: LOOK OUT BELOW! (music is at 2:17) Ra looked to the ground in case of an attack coming up, but WSkytruss came in and used a helicopter as a buzzsaw on his neck. Wolf: Oh, wait. I meant behind. SONIC ENDGAME! WSkytruss shoved the helicopter into Ra's neck, then blasted it in. Ra: BLADED PROMINENCE! (fires back and gets WSkytruss in the neck, while falling forward) I WILL NOT LOSE SO EASILY! Wolf: DARK FARBAS! (heals both Bakugan completely) (music is at 3:07) Ra: IMPOSSIBLE! (pulls out helicopter and throws it at Ziperator) (still on the ground) Ziperator caught the helicopter and jumped on Ra. He shredded the back of RA's neck by spinning his saw. He used the helicopter blades on one side of Ra's sword and used his spined chain whip on the other side. Ra's sword came off. Ra: Impossible... Ziperator prepared to stab Ra. He raised the blade up to stab the back of his neck. Ra: URGH! RADIATIVE DEITY! (burns Ziperator and hurls him off) BLAZING JUDGE-- WSkytruss jammed his wing into Ra's mouth and started firing his explosive blade feathers. Ra: GA--GAAK--CONVECTIVE CANNON! (blasts WSkytruss's wing off) WSkytruss prepared to slash with the other wing. 3D: CORONAL SHIELD! (Ra blocks and burns the other wing) WSkytruss punched Ra in the stomach, then kicked his face up Wolf: SHADOW SHREDDING SAW! Ziperator tied up Ra in bladed chains and pulled each one in a different direction. Ra's wing dislocated, and WSkytruss punched him off. Ra was being shredded and beaten, all while unable to move. 3D: RADIATIVE DEITY! Wolf: LEECH SAW! Ziperator stole the energy from Ra's attack and charged his chest saw. He continued to drain Ra. WSkytruss pulled on Ra's arm. Ra: AAARGH! HE'S...DISLOCATING..IT! 3D: No! RA! DON'T-- Voice: WIND STAR EXPLODER! (music is at 4:15) A green star flew into Ziperator's chains and blew him away. Ra was freed, and the star exploded into multiple stars. They shredded apart WSkytruss's limbs. A green Bakugan jumped into his face and kicked it, then pulled each half of his beak in opposite directions. (music is at 4:40) 3D: Who...are you? Bakugan: Don't recognize your old partner? GALAXY STRENGHT! (pulls WSkytruss's beak apart) WSkytruss tried to shoot Sonic Screech, but the Bakugan aimed him at Ziperator, blasting him down. He threw aside WSkytruss. 3D: WOLFOX! (music pauses at 4:48) Ra: You're alive! 3D: But...how? Wolfox: It seems Ra isn't the only Egyptian Immortal who favors you. Anubis granted me passage to the world of the living once more, simply for being the former partner of one judged worthy by Ra. 3D: Who said anything about former? (takes out old Wolfox deck) Ra: Let's go. Wolf: I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE...BUT YOU'RE ALL GETTING ON MY NERVES! (adds the blood of the dead soldiers to symbol) DEMON TRANSFORMATION: SHADOWS OF HELL! 3D: SKIP THE SPEECH! (punches Wolf) (music continues) Wolf: GET UP, BOTH OF YOU! Ziperator and WSkytruss got up and healed. Ziperator threw 3D as hard as he could, but Wolfox caught him. Wolf's Bakugan grew armor and more wings. They charged at 3D's team. 3D: STARSHIP CYCLONE STRIKER! Wolfox ran around Wolf's team and caught them in a tornado. 3D: BLAZING JUDGEMENT! Ra managed to fire a shot that set the tornado on fire. Wolfox: GALACTIC FANG! (jumps into the tornado and slashes down Wolf's Bakugan with extended claws) Wolf: SAW SHADOW STORM ELIMINATOR! Ziperator hurled Wolfox away, then caught him in a chain and pulled him back. He launched a saw into Wolfox's arm and tore it away with a chain. Wolfox: YEAARGH! (falls) Ra: SOLARIS BLADE! (slashes Ziperator down and tears off both of his arms) Wolf: SONIC ENDGAME! WSkytruss blasted Ra in the back, sending him to the ground. Ziperator's arms healed. 3D: (gets transmission) Pyrus: What's going on there?! 3D: Wolf was holding back last time! He planted the chip in Infinity's eye! He destroyed two cities, and one of them in only two shots! 3D also explained about Wolfox. Wolf: WHAT?! YOU TOLD THEM!? (runs at 3D) YOU THINK YOU'RE A HERO?! 3D: (puts hand on pocket) No... Wolf: DIE, THIRD DEMON! (pulls out knife) 3D: I'm just a messenger. (pulls out handgun and shoots Wolf) Wolf: ARGH! SAW SPIN SHIELD! Ziperator jumped in and stopped 3D's second and third gunshots. Pyrus: We need help fast! (ends transmission) Wolfox: Speed? Then we need to end it NOW! BAKUGAN, UNITE! 3D's team combined. A portal for 3D opened up. (music is at 5:37) 3D: Rise STARBLAZER! We gotta get in there, so move fast! Wolf: Argh...can't..move! AAAAAAAARGH! (tries to bear pain of bullet in leg) 3D: NEUTRON JUDGEMENT! Starblazer shot both of Wolf's Bakugan from his hands. After the blasts knocked them down, he pulled the blasts back, along with their energy. He charged up a mouth blast with his energy and theirs, and blasted between them. Wolf: NO! Wolf and his team were blasted away. Starblazer: We should make sure they're dead. 3D: No time. (jumps into portal, and Starblazer follows) (music is at 5:47) Chaos surrounded 3D. The wrecks of all Drago's suits and Tony's team's suits was scattered everywhere. Pyrus: RISE DRAGONOID-- Starblazer: NO NEED! HYAH! SPIRAL ARM BLADER! (slashes all the Bakugan around Drago) Drago and Starblazer got back to back. 3D: No enemy brawler here? Pyrus: No. And no friendly brawler either, aside from us. The others were all being helped by Tay and Infinity the best they could be. Drago was pushed near his limits. Pyrus: I have an idea...BAKUGAN, UNITE! Drago jumped on Starblazer. The energy started to explode, but it was all stabilized and sucked in. 3D: What the...I get it... (music ends) The smoke cleared out. Pyrus stood there with three decks. Pyrus: Rise...GALAXBLITZ! Galaxblitz flew up to the sky. Pyrus: Now...GALACTIC RUMBLE! Galaxblitz: (stares down at all the enemies) Too easy. >:D (this plays from 1:15) Galaxblitz flew in with multiple swords and chains. He pulled a Bakugan around and hurled it into another, then blasted both, while doing a cartwheel in the air with his wings and slashing. His slashes grouped more Bakugan together, and he shot at them all. He roundhouse kicked another and slammed it into the ground. Flares and lava exploded up and hurled all the enemies to the sky. Galaxblitz: I'M NOT DONE YET! (flies up, rips apart every Bakugan behind him, and flips in the air, kicking each one that flies to him into a lineup) Pyrus: GALACTIC DESTROYER! Galaxblitz flew up and made a clockwork system of galaxy-shaped rings that spun like saws. He fired into them and sent spinning blades of energy at every Bakugan there. Each blade impaled 4 or 6 at once, then exploded. Their remains were burning dust that shined until they hit the ground. (music ends at 3:08) 3D stared with his mouth open. Even Pyrus was surprised. Galaxblitz: Heheh...that...was...YEARGH! (splits into Drago, Ra, and Wolfox) Pyrus: He's more powerful than Destroyer...but only lasts for one turn. 3D: One turn is all we need. >:D Pyrus and Drago: Agreed. >:D Pyrus, 3D, and their Bakugan all laughed. (scene changes) Wolf: (gets out of rubble) aaargh...Ziperator cushioned my fall...then returned to ball form..(stands, then falls again due to pain in leg) AAAAA! I need to get that...fixed. (teleports to base) DQ: Wolf. You're late. Wolf: I ran into a bit of trouble...(explains everything) DQ: Well...I built it already. Soon, we can eliminate the nuisance. Wolf: My leg...is injured... DQ: (shocks Wolf with the pain stopper tool, then pulls out bullet) Go patch it up yourself. Now...the instrument of our victory is almost complete. Necronoid: I reattached the machine Infinity ripped out. DQ: Then...now...we're ready. Commence transport. (does the ritual and summons the Shadow Bakugan) Necronoid: ALL OF YOU...GATHER HERE. (puts energy into symbol, summoning the entire Shadow Bakugan army) Millions of Shadow Bakugan gathered around, breaking the walls of the base by sheer numbers. Only the machine in the center was untouched, thanks to Necronoid. DQ: Now...Necronoid, place it inside the machine. Necronoid opened the doors of the machine and put a second machine, made from the dead Mechtogan, inside it. He pressed a button on top of the machine. Ropes of energy attached to all the Shadow Bakugan. DQ: Now...you must die...just once more. The machine absorbed them all and transferred the power into the second machine. DQ took it out. It was in small form. DQ: Now....they will face... ********* *********! (FIGURE OUT WHAT THAT MEANS IF YOU CAN) To be continued... Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts